


Hope's Peak Academy's Super Despair Inducing Theatrical Production!

by NatsuoftheDawn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Tumblr Post, No actual despair AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Play AU, Spoilers, chihiro is a girl in this, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: This is what happens when a pizza party is on the line(an AU in which the events of DR1 are actually a stage play for a cultural festival)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt from a Dangan Ronpa Imagines blog on tumblr that used to be active. I wonder where Mod Sunny is today.
> 
> http://danganronpaimagines.tumblr.com/post/57687460649/ive-seen-some-fanart-of-this-and-i-really-like
> 
> Sorry not sorry for reliving my 2013 days btw

_“...and lastly, today marks the first day that students should start preparing for the annual Hope’s Peak cultural festival.”_ Cecil, the Ultimate Announcer went on. _“It is recommended that the class should talk among their teacher and peers about what they should do and have some idea before the end of the school day. Each class is given a fixed budget to work with, and anything extra will come out of the students’ pockets.”_ That got a collective groan from several students in different classes. _“And now, a word from our Headmaster.”_

The sound of the microphone can be heard being handed over before a new voice came on the overhead speakers. _“Good morning, students.”_ Greeted the principal. _“Most of you already know the spiel about being safe and having fun this festival, but I would like to add something this year in order to see the best of the best this year.”_ He cleared his throat away from the mic before continuing, _“This year will be a competition between the students. In order to win, students would have to make something creative and unique that no other class has done before in order to gain points from our mystery judges. The winning class with the most original idea will win a pizza party at the end of the semester. If you have any questions, please seek out your homeroom teacher or the school advisor. As always, I hope your day is a productive one full of hope, Hope’s Peak._ ” 

When the overhead when silent multiple desks can be heard being pushed or pulled to form some excuse for a circle in the middle of the room.

“The board meeting for the annual cultural festival will now begin!” Ishimaru yelled. “We must come together as a class to form the most original event Hope’s Peak faculty will remember for years!” 

“Relax, it’s just a pizza party.” said Junko, not looking up from her freshly filed nails.

Ishimaru moved to the chalkboard and wrote the underline word ‘ideas’ on the top of the board. “Now who would like to start the list?”

One by one, every student began to throw random things they could think of as well as debating whenever one idea or another shouldn’t be on the list. Through the erased and rewritten chalk you could read out things like a poker tournament, book cafe, karaoke bar, do-your-own robot programming, synchronized swimming, motorbike racing, a fashion show, a judo competition, and so on and so forth. 

Makoto couldn’t help but think over growing list on the board. They were all quite unique, yes, but each idea caters to only one of the talents in the group. He needed something that would get everyone on an equal platform, something that each student can chip in and create something big and meaningful like…

“How about we do a play?” He didn’t realize he said it out loud until all eyes were on him. “Let’s create our own play, and everyone gets to play a part in it. Not to mention we can all help out with creating sets and special effects and...stuff.” His voice got quiet at the end, not thinking this plan out.

Celestia raised her pale hand. “Everyone in this school could do a play, Naegi, how can we make a performance that will stand out to the judges?”

Asahina stood up with her hand in the air. “I have an idea! How about a murder-mystery? We can pick who wants to be the killers, the victims, and the survivors.”

“How about a mastermind that’s behind all the murders for a shocking plot twist?” Hifumi chipped in. 

“If anyone’s going to be the mastermind, it’s going to be me.” added Togami, which got a chuckle out of some students. “Got a problem?”

“Not going to lie Togamicchi, but you’re a dead giveaway if you’re the mastermind.” Yasuhiro explained. “You got the power and money to basically do anything and everything you want like make your own murder game...yea, a murder game has a good ring to it.” Meanwhile, Hifumi opened up his notebook dedicated to fanfiction to write every idea being thrown around. “I would be more surprised if Naegicchi was the mastermind.”

“H-How dare you i-insult Master!” Touko rebutted.

“No way, he can’t be capable of plotting a massacre. He’s too bland and nice, so he’s more like an anime protagonist if you ask me.”

“Uh..thanks, Hina?”

“I say we should make Junko and Mukuro should be the mastermind.” The swimmer dramatically pointed to the fashionista and the soldier.

Mukuro looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Eh? Why me?”

“You guys are twins, right? Don’t you ever switch places and be each other for a day when you were younger?”

“Pfft, Mukuro can’t even walk like me.” said Junko. “You expect her to walk a marathon in these heels in under six weeks? Besides we’re fraternal twins, people can easily tell us apart.”

With a small debate boiling up Junko finally agreed to be the mastermind and let her older sister pretend to be her on the condition that the mastermind’s execution would be the biggest part of the show. 

As Ishimaru erased all the other suggestions and wrote the final decision in a big font, Makoto had a feeling that this was the start of a hope filled production.

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with the Japanese version of DR, Hagakure adds '-cchi' as a friendly gesture. You can see him doing it in the anime.
> 
> Thanks to the DR3 anime I have more characters to work with so I don't just pull random one-off OC's out of my ass.


End file.
